Impact modifiers, consisting of or comprising a prevailingly amorphous olefin copolymer, may be added in polyolefin compositions to enhance the impact resistance and optionally optical properties.
Applicants presently believe that by selecting specific ethylene copolymers, it is possible to obtain an ethylene polymer composition particularly suited for preparing final polyolefin compositions having a particular set of properties.
In particular, the ethylene polymer composition of the present disclosure provides polyolefin compositions having a balance of elongation at break, optical properties (high gloss) and reduced shrinkage on cooling, while maintaining a good impact resistance